


JohnDave Week Day #2 - Hate Flowers

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, JohnDave Week, M/M, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John never knew he was going to be asked such odd question<br/>But he still agrees to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Week Day #2 - Hate Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> second day and not late this time! enjoy u guys  
> also im working on writing a cecilos thing and the second chapter to She  
> heres where i got my AU: http://liltrashnerd.tumblr.com/post/146950801333/flower-shop-au

       It was just another calm day at the shop, John watering some of the flowers, or messing around with the display cases, and putting out new flowers that had shipped in when a blonde boy ran into the shop, the bell attached to the door frame chiming. The teen was panting, sounding like he ran a mile to get here, as he walked up to him, which made John back up a little bit. John could see himself in the other's sunglasses, which he then promptly took off, showing off bright crimson eyes. The blonde panted, and calmed himself down a little more before making an odd request.

       "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

       It was 9:30 in the morning and John didn't know how to process such weird request this early. "Uh, I uh..." John tried to speak, starting to laugh soon. "I'm sorry, just that is such a... weird thing to say. Can I ask why you need a a bouquet of fuck you?" The blonde chuckled along, brushing the hair out of his face. "Okay, so there's this dude in my workplace who's a total geek about fucking flowers, and we like to piss each other off, so I'm gonna tell him fuck you in flower. Can you help me?" "That is a great idea, I'd love to help." They both laugh, and soon John gets down to business. 

       "Alright so, you'll need a little bit of geraniums, which mean stupidity." John walks over to them, picking out a small handful of them. "Some foxgloves which mean insincerity." He walks over to the large, light pink flowers before picking three of them. "Meadowsweet which means uselessness, yellow carnations, which says you have disappointed me." The raven picks up the white, semi-soft meadowsweet and a small bundle of the yellow carnations, while the blonde followed behind listening intently. "And last but not least, orange lilies which mean hatred." A couple of more flowers, and John finished the odd bouquet of flowers, which was quite loud in color. "There we have it! It's quite eye-catching, isn't it?" John showed it off the customer, beaming. 

       "That looks fucking amazing. Thank you so much dude." "No problem! Just come up to the cash register and I'll ring you up." John walked over to the cash register, carefully bagging the hate flowers and placing them on the counter, while putting in the cost into the machine. The other casually came up, looking around the shop a little more while he was waiting. "Pretty little shop you have here. How long have you had it, John?" "Just a couple of months actually! It's been a journey to get such a nice place. Took a lot of time, not to mention money." The blonde smiled, John now noticing he was writing something on one of the shop's cards. The blonde looked back up, a smirk replacing the smile on his face.

       "Here's my number John. I'm Dave, by the way. I wanna keep in touch with you. You're cute." John flushed lightly, smiling. "Alright Dave, I will. You're total is $11.34. I hope you piss off the guy that he freaks out on you." Dave chuckled, sliding his credit card through the machine next to the bagged flowers. "Same here. Thanks John. I'll text you later?" He grabbed the flowers, smiling at John as he put back on the shades. "Of course." John smiled back, saying goodbye to the blonde, while pulling out his phone to add Dave.

       Dave and him started texting that day, and Dave told him how his co-worker Karkat flipped his shit and threw the flowers in the trash once he found them on his desk, which made John laugh. They decided to meet up a couple of times, and soon enough they started to hang out a lot.

       Two months later they started dating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my life now  
> also this was longer than i expected


End file.
